gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130223011956
Moi aussi tinquiètes XD... Et aussi avoir gagner au loto pour pouvoir faire tout ses aller retours, et tu même rester diriger ta chorale si ta vraiment que ça à faire dans la vie, et plus pas payé XD... C'est vrai que en deuxième partie de saison 3 on se demandait se quon foutait encore là, tout le monde était en couple et tout, on a eu droit à 3 épisodes hommages qui généralement ne comportent aucunes intrigues, et pleins dépisodes avec des guests qui été inutile, genre Ricky Martin ou Matt Boomer, on se demande encore pourquoi ils sont venus dans Glee... Sue dans le 414 était à mourir de rire, surtout durant getting married today quand elle mange son gateau XD... C'est quoi lexplication du quinntana?! Après peut etre qu'ils ont bien fait de vouloir attendre un peu pour que les deux deviennent amis, la faberry a attendu un moment avant de devenir amis, là on aurait eu 9 épisodes en mode guerrières et le reste de la série en mode pinco, vallait mieux attendre un peu, même si jespère qu'on aura la scène dévoilé cette été... Ben oui mais d'un autre cote les couples sont beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus interessant séparés, santana est touchante en saison 2 et 4 alors qu'en saison 3 pas trop, et j'ai préféré 100 fois le finchel en saison 2 et 4 qu'en saison 3, en faite la saison 3 ct fesait plaisir aux fans et du coup ça apas du tout marcher, parce qu'une fois en couple, un couple n'a plus rien a se dire, le brittana ou le klaine ont pas eu de grandes histoires en saison 3 sauf lors de tensions.. Will devient un peu un fardeau pour la série... Ou sinon si la série se concentre que sur NY en saison 5 il y sera aussi mais à Broadway, mais ce serait nul... Ou sinon " Si vous Blaine en fond, créer un wiki sur lui", dailleurs sa metonne que personne ne lai fait.... On le voit aussi faire OH sur getting married today, ou la pire reprise Glee pour les derniers épisodes... Il me semble pas mais c'est peut etre ma mémoire qui flenche XD... Aujourd'hui il a fait un froid de canard, au moins 0 mais on a même pas de neige, juste un grand soleil :(... Personne n'oserais sortir de chez lui XD... Pour le moment non pas de vécu mais bientot je serais envahis de maison autour de chez moi et donc de gamins aussi, après faudra voir à quel degrés ils sont chiants pour savoir si je reste diplomate ou pas XD... En faite ça devrait plus sappeler des glaces à la fausse italienne... Non Wall e est pire que le veau, même si mon estomac dis le contraire XD.... Par colis il risque darriver froid, et tu peux pas le réchauffer sinon il serait un peu caoutchouteux, mais même froid c'est tjrs comestible XD... Une série qui sert un peu à qq chose pour une fois XD, la saison 2 je vais lattendre sur m6 même si va etre long vu le final de la saison 1...Pas moi XD... Que jaimerais pouvoir dire ça XD... J'ai mis 3 heures à comprendre que ct un reveXD, je dois etre à moitié endormi XD... A ne pas essayer XD... Mets y aussi le 217 avec, quoique la réplique de Santana à arofsky est culte "Tu dégages de là ou je texplose un testicule, au choix le droit ou la gauche" XD... Comme ct la der des ders, je mattendais à un truc géniale pour marquer le coup et on s'est retrouvés avec ça XD... Dans le 322, c'est vrai que jaurais bien vu une performance ou tout les anciens chantent et ou tout les juniors chantent, même si You get what you give est une de mes chansons préférés de Glee et que In My Life n'était pas trop mauvaise... Il est comme Heather mais il chante meiux quelle XD... Qui sais qui chante ça à la base?! Et toutes les scènes Quick coupés aussi, je rêve de les revoir ensemble les deux mais si ils continuent leurs conneries de quittana c'est mal baré XD, bientot on va aussi avoir Finn et Puck qui couchent ensemble pour faire de nouvelles expériences... Dianna est pourtant tellement adorable... Et même dans le 313 son intrigue etait baclé au plus haut point, mais c'est vraiment dommage davoir tué un perso interessant comme ils lont fait... Après, lan prochain yaura forcément des nouveaux à Lima, ce qui fera encore plus d'intrigues et donc plus dintrigues baclés... Ou sinon la FOX va rien vouloir entendre et va faire comme dans la saison 4, autant là sa passe autant en saison 5 ça passeras moins je sens... Mais maintenant les intrigues NY sont vraiment interessantes et celle de McKinley aussi donc c'est dur de choisir laquelle garder, même au niveau argent, les reprises des anciens et des nouveaux se vendent aussi bien... Repondre une grossesse XD... Une de temps en temps mais que si c'est Lea qui la chante et pas Santana ou Sam ou Kurt... Sur locked out of heaven il fait que ça XD.... C'est comme pour mes vacances, plus que une semaine bien charger et après c'est la délivrance XD... Après le 404 on voulait forcément la suite direct et le 405 na donner aucunes réponses XD, c'est comme pour le samcedes, on attend encore une explication de leur rupture autre que "ils sont plus ensemble cte saison" XD... Un que je ne me lasse pas de voir c'est le 401, ct un épisode excellent... le 405 j'ai trouvé moyen, je voualsi vraiment du NY pour cette épisode et finalement rien, mais au moins ct pas un épisode à la Blaine... Et tes vacances sont bientot finis, une semaine de passer déjà... Oui c'est sur que tu seras en vrai vacances que quand tauras les résultats du bac...